


Everything to Sacrifice

by InsaneWolf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Giving Up, Intrusive Thoughts, L'Manberg is Gone, Numbness, Post-Exile, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, not anymore though, surrender, tagging is hard, unsympathetic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: He thought this wouldn’t happen again. He thought he could stop it. He thought he could stop HIM. But he only makes matters worse. He always makes matters worse.(A little idea I had that puts what happened on Jan 6, 2021 in the Dream SMP onto a different route.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Everything to Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of the Dream SMP streams that happened on Jan 6, 2021. If you haven't seen them yet and don't want spoilers. Don't read this. Otherwise, I hope you Enjoy!

Tommy looks on at what used to be L’manberg. The giant crater, a reminder of a long lost friend. It feels like he is back then. A time where his only worries were getting back up from falling down a few meters. Now, it feels like he has fallen a few kilometers into a darkness he can never escape.

He thought this wouldn’t happen again. He thought he could stop it, but he couldn’t. He only made matters worse. _He always makes matters worse._ What can he do now? Dream has both of the Discs now. (He can’t blame Tubbo for yesterday. _He_ was the one who told him to do it.)

He has been saying this whole time that the Discs are what he was after. The things that were stolen from him were all that mattered. He told Tubbo that the Discs were worth more than him. 

_How could he have done that? Why? Tubbo is my best friend. He was so fucked up._

Maybe he should have stayed in exile. Maybe running from Dream was a bad idea. He was only trying to protect him. ~~_He said he was only there to watch me._~~ He should have never walked into Techno’s house. ~~_He didn’t have anywhere else to go!_~~ Maybe he should have stayed hidden when they were blaming him for destroying The Community House. ~~_But he didn’t do that!_~~

But he did them anyway. He always has acted first and thought later. _He should stop doing that._

Now L’manberg was _gone!_ It was gone and it was all his _fault_. He looks to his right and sees Tubbo. 

_Tubbo._

How could he. How could he think of his Discs and not him. Tubbo was right. He is selfish. So so so very selfish. He wishes he could go back. Go back and yell at Tubbo that he was right. 

No. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. He has to focus on the present. 

_He promised to._

“It’s gone.” He looked over at Tubbo.

“Yea, this is definitely beyond the point of repair.” Tubbo says.

“L’manberg is-” He couldn’t wrap his head around it. It was really gone. It was _really_ gone.

“Tubbo,” He says. “ _Tubbo._ ” It comes out like a breath.

Tubbo hums. They are both speechless. The thing they have fought for is actually gone. The thing the both lost 2 lives for was now a crater so deep, you couldn’t see the bottom. 

And Dream was _still_ blowing it up! Couldn’t he see that he had won!? It was gone. It was gone. _IT WAS GONE!_ He is rubbing it in their faces like they haven’t been here the whole time trying to stop him. 

He starts walking to what used to be L’manberg. He can see Dream’s machine still dropping TNT from above. The least he could do was try and stop him now. _It won’t really matter either way._ He climbs up to the machines and looks below him. 

“It’s real.” He says. 

“Yea…” Tubbo replies. God, what had he _done._ He looks up and finds Dream. Rage builds up inside his chest and then immediately dissipates. He’s too shocked to feel anything other then guilt. Dream looks at Tommy and puts more TNT into the machine. 

~~_He’s playing with you._ ~~

“You bastard.” He says it, but there is no anger behind the words. 

“Tommy. Look, in all destruction, there is a new beginning.” 

“You did this to all of us. Not just to me, but to everyone here.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Beautiful? How was destroying a country beautiful? How was destroying the homes and lives of people beautiful? How, how-

“You know, the unfinished symphony right?.”

“...yea.”

Tubbo is silent while they talk. But the conversation isn’t something that’s light and upbeat. He understands why Tubbo is silent. Tommy shutters and lets out a shaky breath.

“Why?” He asks. He knows why. It’s because Dream wanted to destroy the thing Tommy made. To destroy the one thing that gave people hope for a brighter future. The one other thing that Tommy loves. “Couldn't you have just burnt _the Discs?_ Couldn't you have just done it to _me?_ Why did you have to-” He goes silent.

“Well this was much more fun.”

Tommy stares at him. Why was it more fun? Why was it- oh. He knows why Dream said that. He knows why. Dream likes to play with him. Dream likes to keep him under his thumb. That’s what he was doing during his exile. Watching him. Keeping him in check. 

“Dream.”

“Yes Tommy?”

“Why-Please. Please stop. No more. I don’t want to put L’ma- Tubbo in danger anymore. Please Dream. Just stop hurting others to get to me. _Please_.”Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tubbo’s eyes widen as he pleads with Dream. 

“Tommy-”

“And why would I do that? I’ve learned that the only way to get you to listen is to put everything you love on the line. Like you said yesterday. Tubbo doesn’t matter as much as your Discs do, but you still care about him.”

Tommy flinches as he says that. He didn’t mean to. He was just frustrated with everyone - with himself. Tubbo puts his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and squeezes it. ~~_He doesn’t deserve his kindness anymore._ ~~

Tommy bows his head and takes a deep breath. Is this the only way to keep everyone safe from him? Maybe. He doesn’t know anymore. His head hurts so much. Dream was ~~_his friend_~~ a monster. Tubbo was his best friend ~~_a_ _traitor_~~. Thinking is too hard. It’s so hard to make decisions anymore. 

“Dream.” He looks up at the masked man. “If I- If I listen to you from now on. If I do what you say? Will you spare everyone else from your destruction?”

Tubbo moves to stand in front of Tommy. To try and stop him going through with what he said but Dream beats him to it. Dream has his hands on Tommy's shoulders and is looking down at him through his mask.

“And what stops you from lying to me Tommy? How can I trust you to do what you are suggesting to me right now? I couldn’t trust you not to leave exile and here you are! In the SMP. Where I explicitly told you _not_ to go!” He squeezes Tommy’s shoulders tightly, enough to bruise him for the next day or so. 

“I promise!” He grabs Dreams wrists. “I give my word! I’ll listen! I promise I’ll listen! Please! IF I don’t you can burn the Discs! You can even kill me! Just like you said you would! Please just stop hurting everybody!”

“Tommy! You can’t! This won’t stop him! This will just get you out of his way and give him more power over us! You know this!” Tubbo is yelling at him again. _Why is Tubbo yelling at him again? He thought he was doing better? ~~Was he not good enough?~~_

Tubbo is trying to push Dream away from him but it’s not working. Dream’s only focus is on what Tommy will do.

“Tubbo.” Tommy says. “I want to make it up to you. I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up so many times. I don’t know what to do anymore. He has my Discs. He destroyed L’manberg. The only thing left that I care about is you.” He turns his head and looks at his best friend.

“I don’t think I can handle losing you again. Not if I can help it.” Tubbo’s eyes widen for just a moment before they darken. It reminds him of what he looked like when he was exiled. He hopes Tubbo understands what he’s doing.

“Tommy…” Tubbo sounds hurt, but the word has a sharp edge to it. He looks like he’s about to cry until Tommy’s chin is suddenly ripped to the side. He gives out a small yelp of surprise. 

“How sweet, but just because you want to protect your friends doesn’t mean that I won’t use them to punish you if you misbehave. Do you understand that Tommy? If you even get a hair out of line! I. Will. Punish. _You_.” Tommy gives a quick nod as confirmation. “Good. I’m glad we came to an agreement. Now come with me. We have something to do”

Dream starts walking towards the SMP. Tommy follows closely behind on his heels.

“Tommy, you don’t have to do this! We can fight him! Just like we did to begin with! You don’t have to give into him! Please! Please don’t give up!” Tommy stops for a moment and stares at the ground. 

“Hurry up Tommy.” Dream calls.

Tommy doesn’t move.

“Tommy!” Dream barks.

He shifts on his feet a bit before he turns to look back over his shoulder.

“ _It’s for my own good Tubbo. I don’t want to hurt anyone else._ ” Then he continues on, behind Dream just like a dog. ~~_He kind of is one._ ~~

Tubbo is in shock. He would have never believed Tommy to give up like this. What happened during his exile to make him like this? He wasn’t gone for that long was he? Surely he wasn’t completely different from the Tommy that was rowed away by Dream. 

What happened to Tommy _?_ What happened to the brash, impulsive boy, who screamed nothing but profanities, that he called his best friend? The guy that would fight tooth and nail for what he believed in?

Where was _His Tommy ?_

  
  
  
  


“Tommy?”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other tags you think would fit in, comment them and I'll add 'em. Also, if you find any mistakes and want to point them out. Let me know! I don't mind being corrected! Helps me learn.
> 
> But anyways. I hope you enjoyed reading my little story idea!


End file.
